You're My Favorite Song
by MoonLightKiss
Summary: AU Slash HD No magic. REDONE! Draco is a new kid in town. Harry is drawn to the new boy in his class. The day after the incident. The mystery of the rose begins...I suck at summaries. R&R please...cookies for those who do!
1. 1st Impression

You're My Favorite Song  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or his cohorts. Credit belongs to JK Rowling. If I did own them...Oh the naughty things I would do...MWAHAHAHAHA! Nor do I own the Discovery Channel. I wanna thank Maximum Poofy and BratPrincess- 187 for giving me the inspiration to write again. R&R Please and although flames are not welcome, constructive criticisms are.  
  
Chapter 1. 1sImpression  
  
Harry stepped into his class just as the final bell rang to signal the start of Monday morning. It was a mild October day and all the students were well into the scheme of things in their new school year.  
  
"Another boring week," Harry muttered to himself, "Why can't I just sleep the entire week away."  
  
He made his way toward the back of the classroom where he sat next to Hermione, school know-it-all and best friend of Harry for the past decade. He rested his head as his friend began to describe her weekend with Ron, her boyfriend and Harry's other best friend. He slowly drifted into a light nap. Noticing her friend's lack of interest, she decided to take the opportunity to regain that attention. She took her Bio book out of her book bag and slammed it onto the sleeping boy's desk.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed.  
  
Everyone in the class looked at the commotion happening at the back. Harry was standing and was panting very hard and his friend was trying hard to hold back her laughter but failed. Harry was beet red, to say the least, as he slunk back down into his chair.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Potter," Mr. Lupin, his Geometry teacher exclaimed, "Please calm down while I introduce a new student."  
  
"Damn it 'Mione!" Harry hissed, but his friend was still laughing incessantly.  
  
"Alright everyone! We have a new student with us today." His teacher began, "His name, I believe is. let me just check the chart. ahh yes, Draco Malfoy." There were some slight murmur within the class as everyone heard the name. "Please give him a nice, warm welcome to Ridgeview High. Why don't you tell them a little about yourself while I look for a place for you to sit?"  
  
The new boy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Actually, I like to be called Drake." All the girls in the room seemed to sigh as Drake spoke. He had a nice British drawl and wasn't that bad looking himself. Drake stood at 5' 11" and looked about 160 lbs. He had a nice tan and his platinum blond hair seemed to hide his pale gray eyes. His eyes glimmered with a sort of confidence yet showed a tinge of sadness and confusion.  
  
It was odd when Harry sensed the confusion in his eyes. He noticed the contrast to the blond at the front of the class. He had black hair that was gelled and spiked; he stood at 5' 7" and weighed about 140 lbs. He was slightly pale with the fall season and his green eyes emanated a sort of calming aura. Harry was drawn to the boy at the front of the class.  
  
"This is someone to keep an eye one," he thought.  
  
"Well my mum and I just moved here from England." Drake said, "She was transferred here. She's now a Journalist for "The Orator" so she works in New York City. We moved to New Jersey cuz my mum lived here for like a couple years and she grew fond of it. Umm...I play the guitar in my spare time and I like to write my own songs and poems. Yea I guess that's it for me."  
  
"Aren't you the son of that guy who runs Malfoy Corporation?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yes, I am...my dad is the president of that company, but my parents are divorced. Umm...if you don't mind, I don't like to talk about my dad that much. He's a great guy but I don't really know him that well."  
  
Seamus looked down at his desk as he noticed that he had hit a soft spot.  
  
"OK, I have your seat." Mr. Lupin said. "Harry, would you please raise your hand?"  
  
Harry did as he was told.  
  
"You will be sitting next to Harry. Please take your seat."  
  
"Alright," Drake replied.  
  
He promptly sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Hi! I'm Drake." He greeted Harry.  
  
"Yea, I know." He said with a smile.  
  
Drake extended his hand to Harry and he reluctantly took it. He felt a jolt running through his arm but dismissed it as static shock.  
  
"So what class do you have next, Drake?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I think its Pre-Calc," He replied, "I think the girl next to you is trying to get your attention."  
  
"Fine! Just leave me out of the conversation!" Said an exasperated Hermione.  
  
"Sorry," Harry apologized, "Drake this is my good friend Hermione. 'Mione you know Drake, right?"  
  
They said their hello's and made small talk as the class started.  
  
"Oh yea, what room do you have Pre-Calc, Drake?" Harry asked.  
  
"It says here I have it in room 104." Drake replied  
  
"That's my class, too."  
  
"Cool, I guess that I'll follow you to the class seeing that I don't know where anything is."  
  
"No prob!"  
  
"Yea, when do you have lunch? It says here I have it 6th period.  
  
"That's my lunch as well."  
  
"Can I sit with you?"  
  
"I guess, but I'm not much in the social standings of the school. If your looking to climb to the top, I'm not the kind of person you'd wanna hang out with."  
  
"Are you kidding!? You're a cool kid Harry and I could care less what your social status is in school. I like people for the way they are, not for their social standings. I don't really care what people think about me. But because of it I have a new philosophy on life: If you're an ass to me or my friends, your not worth my time."  
  
"Thanks," Harry's eyes seemed to glimmer, "That was kind of you."  
  
Like he said, Harry wasn't much of a social butterfly. He, 'Mione and Ron were on what you would call the "Social Borderline". They had enough social status to get noticed by people once in a while.  
  
Soon the class was over and the bell for the next class had rung. Harry and Drake made their way to Pre-Calc. Drake had to talk to Mrs. Trelawny but Harry made his way to his seat.  
  
Drake was seated in the front of the class. It was prime place for Harry to sit and stare at Drake. As he sat there, this got Harry thinking. He became more and more interested at Drake. The more interested he became, the more attracted Drake seemed.  
  
"Whoa," Harry thought to himself, "I'm not gay, am I?"  
  
He dropped his head as he pondered the notion. Sure, he's never been attracted to guys before, but he was never attracted to girls either. He didn't know what to do. Although, he did seem to catch small things that Drake did. Like the way Drake bit his pencil while he was deep in thought, or how he tilted his head to the left when he wrote something down or how cute he seemed to look when he had to brush some stray strands of hair from his face.  
  
"Maybe I am gay," Harry thought, "or at least bi."  
  
He sighed to himself.  
  
"Like he's gonna turn out to be gay anyway!"  
  
He pushed any sort of notion of attraction he had toward Drake.  
  
Lunch finally rolled around. Drake found Harry sitting alone with Hermione in a quiet alcove in the caf.  
  
"Hey guys," he called out to them.  
  
Harry waved him over. Hermione smiled and started to talk about something she saw on the Discovery Channel. Just then Ron walked up to the table.  
  
"Hey guys!" The boy with the flaming red hair said, "Who's the new guy?"  
  
"Ron this is Drake. Drake, Ron." Harry introduced.  
  
Ron shook Drake's hand as he took the seat next to his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh god! Let the cuddling begin!" Harry teased.  
  
This got him a well deserved smack in the head from 'Mione.  
  
"OWW!" He yelled, "Second time today, 'Mione."  
  
The entire table was laughing at Harry's predicament but soon 'Mione and Ron were preoccupied in feeding each other with their lunches.  
  
"I think I'm gonna puke!" Harry said as he faked gagging noises.  
  
The got a smile from Drake. Harry melted as he saw the boy smile.  
  
"I bet you kill all the girls with that smile." Harry said.  
  
All of a sudden, Drake seemed very agitated. He excused himself from the table and left rather quickly. Harry sighed as he watched Drake leave the caf. Harry didn't see Drake for the rest of the day.  
  
The final bell rang to signal the end of the day. Harry made his way to the locker. His mind seemed to be filled with thoughts of Drake and the event that happened in the lunch room that he really didn't notice anything else around him. He crashed into Marcus Flint and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle in an empty hallway.  
  
"Watch where your goin', freak!" Marcus yelled at the smaller boy.  
  
Marcus was the captain of the football team and stood at 6'0" weighed at around 200 lbs. The two other boys were considerably shorter but weighed the same as Marcus.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Hey! We're not through with you yet."  
  
Marcus grabbed Harry and pushed him against the locker.  
  
"Look at what you did to my boots! Your gonna pay for that."  
  
Marcus pushed him into the lockers again. This time, one of the locks dug into Harry's back as he screamed out in pain. Harry fell to the floor.  
  
"That'll teach you to mess with me." Marcus said as he kicked Harry in his stomach.  
  
"HEY! What do you think your doing?" A voice said down the hall.  
  
Harry didn't recognize the voice. The pain was to intense for him to know what was going on around him. Suddenly the person ran to Harry's side.  
  
"Hey pretty-boy! You got a problem with me teachin' this nothin' his place." Marcus said with malice.  
  
"Yea, I do you asshole!" retorted the boy.  
  
Harry did realize the person talking had a British drawl in his voice. He knew it was Drake.  
  
Marcus and his two bodyguards came at Drake in a break neck pace. Drake easily dodged Crabbe and Goyle. He then punched Marcus squarely in the jaw and then kicked him in the groin. Marcus fell to the ground as his two friends came to his aid.  
  
"You...won't...get away...with.this!" Marcus said through his gasps as he was carried away by his two friends. Drake rushed to Harry's side.  
  
"Are you alright?" Drake asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Harry replied.  
  
Drake tried to help Harry up off the floor but when Harry touched where the lock had hit Harry, he winced in pain.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to my house. I live only a couple blocks away from here anyway. Plus I wanna look at that spot where you felt pain."  
  
"Thanks," replied Harry, "I owe you big time."  
  
"Well, your friendship is enough for me, Harry." Drake helped Harry up, trying as much not to touch the tender spot on his back. They then slowly made their way to Drake's house.  
  
End of chapt. 1  
  
Did you like it.well then go review. Next chapter should be up soon. I will post as soon as I have the next chap. I am first writing this on paper then on the comp. I will make sure I am ahead with the written story by one chap then the one on the comp. I already have chap two done.so it won't be long til I post. Hope you like it guys!


	2. So Unusual

Top of Form 1

ï¿¹FPRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT=Click to learn more..."

You're My Favorite Song  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his cohorts. Credit belongs to JK Rowling. If I did own them...Oh the naughty things I would do...MWAHAHAHAHA! R&R Please and although flames are not welcome, constructive criticisms are. This is slash so if you do not like it don't read it.

A/N-

Sorry for the long delay guys. My computer hasn't been acting well. And something went wrong with my floppy that had all my files in it. ;; But I'm back, and YMFS is back in business. Hopefully I can save this on my new floppy. Now for my first reviews.

**Cadeyrn- You'll find out soon enough!**

**Slytherin's Silver Dragon- Well, here's the next chappie**

**Gabo0- hahaha! I know Harry the freak is a bit clichéd but it works. And you get to know a little bit more about Drake in this chappie.**

**madam-malicia- sorry bout the confusion. Yes I did set the story in America, cuz I would have done a great disservice to all the customs in Britain. I'm bad I know. Actually, the town is loosely based on the town I live in.**

**Caitlin- hahaha! You found it!**

**Didge- It's the best kind of H/D slash ANYWHERE!**

**Cupidsbride- aww...only a three on originality...hahaha! Well I give you a 10 out of 5 for reading my fic**

**Midnightangel- Well heres the next chappie, I hope you enjoy it. **

**DreamersDisease- well if I don't hit anymore snags I should be able to continue with this story at a faster pace than I used to.**

**Yuy- WHOO HOO! I love cookies. Actually COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY FIC!**

NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapt. 2- So Unusual

Harry and Drake made their way to Drake's house. It wasn't that far, only a couple blocks away, but with Harry hurt, it took much longer. Harry slung his arm over Drake's shoulder and about halfway to the house, Harry was in considerably less pain. He got off Drake's shoulder and started to walk on his own. He was walking slowly but at least he was on his feet. They reached the house about 15 minutes later.

Harry stared in awe at the elegant Victorian style house that stood in front of him. The house was two stories tall. Bushes about as tall as Harry surrounded the perimeter. Drake opened the gate and steped onto and elegant cobblestone walkway which meandered itself around a small garden. Harry and Drake made their way to the house.

Drake opened the door and ushered Harry inside.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Drake offered as he led Harry into the living room. Harry nodded his head and sat on the couch. He looked around the room and saw that there were still a few boxes that weren't unpacked.

"Would you like something to drink, Harry?" Drake asked.

"A glass of water will do, thank you." Harry replied. Drake got up from his seat and made his way into the kitchen. Harry coulnd't help but stare at the blonde boy as he left the room. 'Oh my god was I just staring at his butt!?' he thought to himself. He sighed as he let himself as he plopped onto the couch. 'Well he does have a cute butt.' Harry laughed to himself.

"Did I miss something? What's so funny?" Drake said as he re-entered the room carrying two tall glasses of water. That made Harry jump a little and brought him back from his day dream.

"Oh it was nothing really. Listen, thank you very much for what you did for me back there. I usually don't get caught up with the likes of Marcus and his goons. I owe you big time."

"Like I said earlier, your friendship is good enough for me. I don't like seeing people get hurt."

"Thanks. So tell me more about yourself. Why choose a place like Ridgefield to live?"

"Well, my mum used to live here when she was little. She moved to London when she was about 10. She met my dad in college and they got married a year after their graduation. By then my dad already had a successful business and my mother was an accomplished journalist for "The Sun"." Drake sighed when he mentioned his father. Harry noticed this.

"If this is to hard, its ok. I don't need your entire life story."

"No its alright. I don't mind telling people my story. Its very thereputic. Where was I? Oh yes. Then I was born. Mum couldn't write anymore because of me but she was OK with it. She stayed home and took care of me. She did a bit of freelance writing on the side but nothing too much. My dad on the other hand kept working and working. Mum couldn't take it anymore. They decided to get a divorce. I was about two at the time. It was an easy battle. Mum got custody of me and we lived in a small apartment in London. I never heard from my dad after the divorce, well other than the birthday and Christmas cards and presents. I was OK with that. Well my mum got a transfer to the states and we moved back to her hometown. Dad helped pay for the house so I guess I'm grateful for that. Well that's it."

While listening to the story, Harry finisehed his drink. Drake saw this and offered Harry some more. Harry stood up quickly, forgetting all about his injuries. This caused him to wince in pain and fall back into the couch.

"Oh shit, that hurt. Sorry for the language." Harry said as he finally got thorugh the shock of the pain. Drake was by his side in a second and asked him if he was OK. "I'm fine. But I'm not sure my side isn't."

"Lift up your shirt, Harry, so I can look at that."

Harry was a bit apprehensive, but he obliged nonetheless. He slowly lifted his shirt and showed Drake the damage. It wasn't that bad Drake thought, but it was a bit bruised and swollen. Drake slowly brought his hands to the spot and gingerly touched the bruise. Harry cringed in pain, but quickly regained his composure.

"I'm sorry." Drake apologized.

"Its alright, took me by surprise is all." Harry replied.

"Let me get you some ice to help with the swelling." Drake once again left the room for a brief second and returned almost immediately with some ice.

"Here, why don't you put this on the bruise." Drake gave Harry the ice and put it on the bruise. Harry was cautious about the ice but it still made him wince in pain.

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself. It'll keep your mind away from the pain." Drake suggested.

"Well I'm pretty big into music. I love the guitar. But my baby is my saxophone. I love it!"

"Your into music too, ehh. So am I. I play piano and guitar also."

"Cool."

"Actually I went to the choir room to ask the teacher if I could use the one of the practice rooms from time to time to help compose some songs."

"Oh, is that where you ran off too during lunch? I thought it was because of something that I said."

"Err, umm...no, I mean yea I had to go to the choir room. So do you have any siblings?" Harry looked at Drake. He looked like he was a bit uncomfartable but harry just put it aside claiming it was the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yea, I have a older brother. He lives with his wife in New York City. He visits from time to time."

"What do your parents do?"

"My parents are partners for a nonprofit lawfirm in downtown Ridgefield.

The clock suddenly began to chime.

"Holy shit! Its four o'clock already, I have to get home. Its my turn to make dinner tonight. And I have to catch the bus to get home." Harry burst out suddenly

"Where do you live? I can drive you there." Drake offered.

"I live on the opposite side of town. You can drive?"

"Technically I can in London. But all I have is a permit here. So we have to be careful."

"Wait a sec, how old are you again?"

"I'm 17."

"And you're a Sophomore?"

"There was a scheduling mishap, but if I do well enough my classes, They'll move me up to Senior year next year."

"Oh that's cool. Well I guess you could take me home. But I don't want you to get in trouble so you better drive carefully."

"Don't worry I will."

Harry and Drake made their way to the garage. Drake took it upon himself to carry all of Harry's belongings.

Harry's mouth fell open as he stared at the gorgeous silver BMW Z3 convertible that was parked in front of him.

"This is YOUR car!? Its amazing." Harry said.

"Yea, my dad gave it to me for my 17th birthday. I guess it's his way of saying I'm sorry."

"Oh." Harry said as Drake opened the door for him.

Drake drove in silence while Harry gave him directions to his house. Harry was glad for the ride. What would have probably taken 45 minutes of waiting and sitting in the bus now only took about 10 by car.

They were at his house around 4:15. Drake stopped right in front of a small ranch style house. Drake got out of the car and opened the door for Harry. He then opened the trunk and took out Harry's things. Drake walked Harry to his front door.

"Thanks again, Drake for everything." Harry said.

"It was nothing really."

"I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Yea, bye."

Harry opened the door and disappeared into the house. He peered out the window to see Drake climb into his car and drive off. Harry sighed and went to his room to deposit his belongings.

End of chapt. 2

Well that's chappie number two. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Sorry for the typing mistakes and stuff. Oh one more thing, I need a BETA reader. I didn't really like this chapter very much. For those interested contact me at starlightrain16yahoo. R&R please. Those who review get COOKIES!

Bottom of Form 3


	3. Sleeping to Dream

Your My Favorite Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his cohorts. I only own the plot and several other characters. I also do not own the songs that will be featured in the story. They belong to the artists who have written them. R&R Please and although flames are not welcome, constructive criticisms are. This is a slash fiction, if you do not like slash or if slash offends you do not read it.

A/N: YaY! Chapter three is up...I didn't like chapter 2 very much...idk...it was kinda FOR THE NEW REVIEWERS! YAY! Now onto Chapter 3

Chapt. 3 - Sleeping to Dream

Harry was still a little bit sore, but at least he was getting better. He was lying on his bed replaying the entire scene with Draco

"Drake," he sighed. He closed his eyes to take a short nap. He had a very disturbing dream during his nap.

_Harry was running through a meadow. He didn't know why. He just kept running. He came to the entrance of a thick forest. He thought he heard someon call his name from the forest. Reluctantly he went in to find the source of the call. He finally came to the edge of the forest, which was right on a sheer cliff and the ocean underneath it, and saw a hooded figure standing before him. Harry was a bit scared yet he felt a calming aura eminating from the figure. He stepped closer to the figure and held out his hand. Harry tried slowly reached for the hand but the figure turned abruptly and jumped into the ocean. Harry jumped in after him. As he hit the water, he woke from the dream._

Harry was a bit disturbed by the dream, but he quickly put it to the back of his mind. He checked his alarm clock, and saw he was only asleep for five minutes. It was only 4:30. (Yes, you can have long dreams in a short amount of time.) He got up and changed out of his school clothes into something more comfy. He was now wearing a plain white t-shirt that was a bit small but showed off his slim body, and a pair of red mesh basketball shorts. He went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for him and his folks. He went into the living room and popped in his Jason Mraz Live CD before starting. He always liked to cook with music playing, it helps him concentrate. He he turned the volume up slightly so that he can hear it from the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and began to check the fridge for an idea of dinner. He was used to making dinner for him and his parents. They were partners in a nonprofit lawfirm in downtown Ridgefield. James and Lily Potter were a respectable team and did not take cases which would ruin their reputation or their family. Since they were a nonprofit firm, it was hard to make money. But they loved helping other people in cases where no one would represent them.

Harry finally decided on making porkchops and roasted potatoes. He worked for a good hour preparing dinner, but he was a good cook. If his music career didn't work out too well, he had cooking to fall back on. He was finally finished at around 5:30. His parents wouldn't be home for another half an hour so he left the food in the oven which was set to warm so that it wouldn't burn. He plopped down on the couch in the living room. He was about to reach for the remote when the phone inturrupted his actions.

Harry got up and headed for the phone which was in the kitchen.

"Harold James Potter! Where have you been!? We were suppose to go to the library and study for Mr. Snapes Chemistry test," It was 'Moine screaming into the phone.

"Holy shit, oh my God! 'Moine I'm so sorry, but something happened after school and I sorta forgot," Harry said.

"You better have a good explaination for not being there."

"Might as well cut to the chase, 'Moine I was beat up by Marcus and his goons," there was an audible gasp from the other side of the line, "but don't worry, Drake was there to help me out. I was pretty shaken up and he took me to his and took care of me."

"Oh my God! Harry are you alright. I'm sorry for being such an insensitive bitch."

"Yea, I'm fine and when are you not an insensitive bitch," Harry said trying to make light of the situation.

"So, Drake helped you out," she said, ignoring the comment, "He's a pretty cool guy. I knew there was something about him I liked. And he does have a cute butt."

Harry laughed remembering that a couple hours ago he was thinking the same thing.

"Better not let Ron know you said that," Harry said.

"Your an idiot, Harry! I love Ron but that doesn't mean I can't comment on other guys. Plus i like to see Ron cringe, its kinda cute."

"You seem pretty calm about what happened today, Harry. What's wrong?" 'Moine asked.

"It's nothing really, just thinking about the entire day. Hey 'Moine, how long have we been friends?

"Since kindergarden, when you stole my banana during snack time and you felt bad and started to cry so you gave me your apple instead," They both laughed at the memory. "Harry are you sure your alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine but I have something to tell you. I don't know if you'll take it well."

"Harry, I'm here for you, you know I've been there whenever you needed advice, and when have I ever given you bad advice?"

"Ummm..."

"Don't answer that," they laughed again, "Harry spill it."

"Fine, 'Moine...I think I might be...(BEEP)...damn hold on there's another call on the other line. Damn call waiting." Harry clicked the phone to the other line.

"Hello?" Harry said.

"Hi can I speak with Harry, please?" the voice said.

"It's Harry, Drake?"

"Yea, I just wanted to see if you were feeling better," Drake said.

"Yea I'm feeling much better. There's no more pain at least, but the bruise will be there for a while."

"Oh, well do you need a ride to school tomorrow."

"Umm...you don't have to do that, you've already done so much for me."

"I don't mind, really. Your my first friend at this school and I'm still trying to get used to it. It helps when your around."

"Ummm...ok I guess, what time will you be here."

"My mum and I will be there around 7:15."

"Alright, that would be cool. I guess i'll see you then, 'Moine's on the other line."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." With that Drake hung up. Harry switched back to 'Moine. "Hello? I'm back."

"Hey! Who was it."

"It was Drake. He was checking up on me."

"Thats nice of him. Remind me tomorrow to thank him for saving my best friend. Now what were you saying."

Harry sighed. 'Well here goes nothing,' he thought.

"'Moine, I thinki might...I mean...well...what i'm trying to say is..." he was stuttering.

"Harry out with it!"

"'Moine I think I'm gay."

There was silence on the other line.

"'Moine? You there?" Harry asked. Suddenly there was a burst of laughter.

"Oh my God! Is that all. Whoo, you had me scared there for a moment. I thought it was something serious. Oh my God! Me and Ron were wondering when you were gonna say something about it."

Harry was completely dumbfounded. Her best friend and her boyfriend knew all the time!

"How did you guess?" the boy asked her.

"Well, you never dated any girls and when Ginny had that crush on you a while back, you didn't respond at all to her. But what really gave you away was the way you kept looking at Drake. Thats when i really knew. HAH! Me and Ron actually had a running bet which one he would tell first. Looks like I won twenty bucks."

"YOU WERE BETTING ON ME!" Harry yelled, but started laughing at the situation. "So I guess your cool with this?"

"Harry, I love you...in the platonic brother/sister kinda deal. Nothing can ever change that."

"I love you too, 'Moine."

"Well, I'm glad you told me. I'm very happy for you. I have to go call Ron now and tell him what happnened, you don't mind do you?"

"Yea, it's alright."

"YES! I'm $20 richer."

"I get to have half of that."

"HAH! In your dreams you dork!"

"That's Mr. Dork to you," The comment sent them off into another laughing fit.

"One more question for you though before I go," 'Moine asked after getting out of the laughing attack. "What do you think of Draco.?"

"Ummm...he's cute and he did help me out today, so i owe him a lot."

"You should invite him to Xitram on Saturday, you are still gonna do the gig on Saturday right?"

"Yes I am. I might invite Drake, though. As a friend. Like he'd turn out to be gay anyway."

"Stranger things have happened."

"Yea like you being born."

"HAHA! Very funny. Well, I'm off. Oh and Harry. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that the two hung up the phone. Harry Plopped onto the couch feeling very exhausted after the day he had. His parents came home around 6 o'clock and had dinner. It was a quiet dinner filled with the usual questions of how everyboy's day was. After dinner, Harry was in his room finisheing his last bits of homework. Harry finished his work and looked at his alarm clock. It was quarter past ten. Harry did his nightly routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face before he went to bed. Harry had the same dream again that night. It seems that this dream had more parts to it than the one he had this afternoon.

_He was running through the meadow again and came up to the same forest. He ran through the forest and ended up in the same field. The figure was there again. The figure beckoned him closer. He whispered something into Harry's ears. _

_"I've been waiting for you, Harry." Harry recognized the voice but could not place it at all. The figure turned and jumped into the ocean as in the last dream and Harry followed suit. He woke up soon after._


	4. Kiss from a Rose

You're My Favorite Song

Disclaimer: Yea I do not own Harry or his cohorts. All the credit belongs to J. K. Rowling and her amazing wrinting talent. All the music used in this story belongs to the singers/artists who write them unless otherwise noted. This is slash so if you don't like it please move along. Although flames are generally ignored, constructive criticism is very welcome.

A/N: YAY! 23 reviews...well 22 cuz of that wierd one which i'm not gonna count. but still it went from 16 to 23 in under three days. After having a wonderful weekend at my church's retreat and coming home to see wonderful reviews I am VERY inspired to write. Yea so i treid the whole writing the story on paper then typing, but thats too much work. But if i do need to revise a chapter i will, i already revised chapters 1 and 2 because i was not at all pleased with it. I don't know about chapter 3 cuz its my favorite chapter so far and barring spelling mistakes, its all good. I also have written a oneshot fanfic called My Angel. Check it out while you wait for the next update. I'm babbling...ON TO THE REVIEWERS.

Yes i know that although i didn't personally thank the reviews in my last chapter cuz there wasn't enough. I will thank them now in this chapter.

**DanishGirl- hmmm...right now i can't decide what age i want Harry to be. But it will either be 15 or 16...hmmmm...ya know what...he's 15...15 is an age where you are still niave to a lot of things but it also gives Harry room to mature as a person.**

**HellPhoenixSirius- I don't know either...or maybe i do...you'll just have to stay tuned and find out.**

**Gya- Yes i know Drake means duck...but i think Drake is a hot name. The name Draco seems a bit too snotty for me and Drake in the story is not a snob at all...at least not after the incident...whoops i revealed too much...MWAHAhAhAHAHA!**

**Shadow Demon- I will try my best to email the updates to you...but the best thing to do if you really want to know when i update is to sign up for even though you don't have a story. Thats how I started. I Signed up and read the fics and reviewed even though i didn't write. Then I was inspired to write after many months of only reading. Thats my best solution for that. But i will gladly write to you as often as I can.**

**Emerald Dragon Girl- Yes I do cook while listening to music...hell i do everything listening to music. I can't seem to operate well without some song playing in the background.**

**Dude Formerly Known As Coty- Nice name...hahaha...well here's chapter 4...i hope you enjoy it. **

**Emma-Lizzy-Black- ummm yea he would be gay...or at least questioning cuz it is a slash fiction...hahahaha! I'm glad you enjoy it though.**

**SailorBaby16- hmmm...i plan to make this a very slow and painful realization with each other. I know it will be torture on you guyz...it will prolly take about 3-4 more chapters for them to get into a relationship...if i'm feeling happy that is...but as of right now i'm in an angsty kinda feeling so i don't know how long it will take. I know its kinda cruel to leave you guyz hanging but i have read stories that draws out the realization of a relationship for several chapters and thats one of the main reasons why i keep reading a fanfic. But do not worry...it prolly won't take as long as i intend it to be. I babble don't I?**

**driven to insanity- wow! I'm happy that you are speechless...hope you like the next instalment.**

**Nyoka Li- I have decided not to use a beta reader for now cuz i just want get the story posted on. But if you do have any suggestions or criticisms please feel free to email them to me as constructive criticisms will be welcomed wholeheartedly. Then i will revise accordingly.**

**AJ586- whoa...i thought i was the only one that still uses neato...hahaha...**

Whoo Hoo! Finished. Alright. I will continue thanking every reviewer personally until it gets too much of a hassel or if the thank yous are getting longer than the story itself. But i will continue to thank the regular reviewers. A lot of the characters are very OOC...a lot of them are based on people i know. Harry is based loosely on me (more like who i want to be...hahahaha) while Draco is loosely based on my ex-boyfriend. Oh yea and questions comments or anything else you can email to Sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors...i'm using wordpad and it doesn't have spell check...Now on to Chapter 4

Chapt. 4 - Kiss From a Rose

Harry woke up the next day confused at the thought of having the same dream twice in a row. However this time there was more to the dream. Once again he pushed it to the back of his mind blaming stress as the factor of the dream. It had been a very exhausting day yesterday. At least the swelling was completely gone, but there was still the tell tale signs of a bruise. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:30. He had 45 minutes before Drake would be there with his mom to pick him up for school. He followed his usual routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and fixing his hair. After battling his hair for ten minutes he decided it was a lost cause and left it the way it was. He picked out a small marroon t-shirt with a logo of some surf shop from California and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. He slapped on some cologne and his watch and started to look for his shoes. When he couldn't find it he decided that it was a warm enough day that he could wear flip-flops. (A/N-this is what i wore the first day of college) He grabbed his orange messenger bag and headed out the door to wait for Drake.

He didn't have to wait long because he saw a green Jeep pull up with Drake in it. Drake got out of the car to let Harry into the back seat. He then introduced Harry to his mom. Narcissa was a sight to behold. Her shoulder lenghth hair was as blonde as Drake's. Her eyes were slate grey with a slight green tinge near the iris. She looked young, around twenty to twenty-five. Hell, Drake and Narcissa could have passed for brother and sister. She was stunning.

Harry greeted Drake and Narcissa when he stepped into the car. He was a bit nervous that he might make a fool of himself but he relaxed when Drake turned from his seat and smiled at Harry. It was silent in the car as they made their way to the school. It was only 7:20 and school won't be starting for another half an hour, so they would make good time. Drake asked Harry if he was feeling better. Although Harry didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday, he told Drake that he was feeling better. Drake seemed relieved. The rest of the trip to school was accompanied by a bit of small talk between Harry and Drake. Narcissa dropped both of the teens in front of the school around 7:30. Drake kissed her mom on the cheek before leaving the car. Narcissa said that she was coming home from work pretty late because theres a deadline coming up and she needed to finish her story. So she said for Drake to start dinner without her. He sighed and said ok. Drake stepped out of the car and rushed to where Harry was waiting.

"Thanks for the ride, Drake. You've done so much for me in the past day that I can't thank you enough." Harry said.

"Alright! This is the last time I'm going to say this. Your friendship is all the thanks I need." Drake replied.

"Thanks...whoops. Sorry!" Harry laughed.

Both boys made their way to their homeroom class. 'Mione was already in the class and as soon as Harry stepped through the door, her motherly instincts kicked in. She was fussing all over Harry as if Harry was dying or something. She kept asking him if he was alright or if he needed any help. Harry told her he was fine and although her concern is well taken, it was kind of a bit smothering him. She then walked over to Drake and gave him a warm and thankful embrace.

"Thank you so much for helping Harry out," she said.

Drake sighed and said what he told Harry earlier in the front of the school. The rest of the morning turned out to be uneventful. During lunch Drake excused himself from the table to the choir room. Harry asked if he could come along. Drake agreed telling Harry that although he liked to work alone, he would make the exception for Harry. Both boys made their way to the choir room and got the keys to the practice room. Drake took a seat at the piano and Harry sat next to him. Drake placed a piece he wrote himself on the music stand. It looked like he had been working on it for quite some time. There were many erasures and markings on the pages.

As he began to play, the notes seemed to leap off the pages, filling the entire room with a haunting yet calming melody. He then started to sing, no real words, just vocalizing with the music. The song sent shivers up Harry's spine, and the more intense the music got so did Drake. Harry couldn't help but stare at the blond boy that was sitting next to him. The mystery that is Drake was tantalizing to Harry. He was lost in the music. Drake finished the piece and looked to Harry.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"That was amazing," Harry replied. "I've never heard anything like it. Did you write that yourself."

"Yea, I've been working on it for a while. Actually I finished it last night."

"You've got quite the talent."

"Hehe! Thanks, it comes from years of practice." The bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"Well I'd better get to class. I don't wanna be late." Harry said as they walked out of the practice room.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later." Drake said walking the other way to give the keys back to the choir director.

Harry didn't see Drake for the rest of the day. It seems that he only has homeroom and Pre-Calc with Drake. He was a bit disappointed because he wouldn't be able to stare at Drake in all his other classes. Although, the boy haunted his daydreams the entire day. Drake was just a surprise a minute. Based on outward appearance, he looked like a snobby rich kid, but Harry saw the true Drake that was inside. He was pleased at what he saw.

Harry was in his last class, which was English, patiently waiting for the bell to signal the end of the day. The bell finally rang and Harry left to find 'Moine before going to his locker. They were going to go to the library to get some much needed (according to 'Moine) study time. Harry met up with 'Mione at her locker as she was closing her locker. Then they made their way to Harry's locker. Ron and Drake caught up with them as they turned the corner to Harry's locker. Suddenly, 'Moine and Ron stopped while Harry and Drake continued. Harry confused by his friends' wierd behavior asked what's wrong.

"Harry, there's something on your locker," Ron stated pointing to his locker.

Harry turned around and saw what everyone was looking at. Taped to his locker was a white rose in full bloom. There was a note tied onto the stem of the rose. Harry took off the rose and read the note.

"You're my favorite song," Harry read aloud.

"HA.HA. HA. Very funny guys." Harry said.

"It wasn't us," the Ron and 'Moine exclaimed. Harry looked at Drake and shrugged, "Looks like you have a secret admirer."

"Yea, me have a secret admirer!? Its probably Marcus pulling a prank or something.

"Hey you never know," Drake said.

Harry opened his locker and tossed the rose into it grabbed the books he needed and closed it again.

"Hey 'Moine, mind if i skip the study session today. I need to think on a few things." Harry asked.

"But Harry! Snape's test is this Friday. You need help and you know it. Fine, take a rest. But tomorrow, your studying wheter you like it or not."

"Alright, I guess i'll see you guys tomorrow then." Harry waved them goodbye and left for the bus stop.

"Hey Harry!" Drake called out, "Need a ride, I'm sure my mom would be willing to drop you off."

"I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Its not a problem. Come on."

"OK." With that both boys walked to the front of the school to wait for Drake's mom. It was a quite ride to Harry's house as Harry just sat in the back of the car and thought about the rose.

End of Chapter 4

There ya go...not bad...but not great either...I wonder who the secret admirer is. I know who the obvious choice is...but i don't know if i should do that or make it a different person. Make it a bit more interesting if more than one person is after Harry's heart. What do you think? Leave some love on the reviews!

Next Chapter-

Harry finds out the many facets of Drake

Meeting Pansy..(not the ugly bitch everyone writes about...like I said...MAJOR OOC.)

The Xitram gig


End file.
